This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to security with respect to managing a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of computing resources may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.